Toothache
by TBell1
Summary: What happens when Boruto tries to hide a toothache from Sarada? Read to find out.
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, sadly );

* * *

'How did I manage to get into this mess' Boruto thought. Barley able to hold back the urge to jump out of his chair and run out of the waiting room.

Boruto and Sarada sat in the squeaky chairs in the waiting room. The former jittery from fear and the latter calm as always.

Boruto had been hiding a toothache for a while before Sarada found out about it and made him come to the dentist. Boruto was freaking out because of his situation, and the fact that Sarada made him come here. Thus the reason he hid his little problem. He hated the dentist, with a passion like no other. So when Sarada found out, she practically had to knock him out to get him there. Damn that new burger at his favorite restaurant!

_Boruto, Mitski, Shikadi, and Sarada had all sat down at a booth in their favorite restaurant and were enjoying their food. Until they headed a muffled choking sound come from Boruto, he waved that he was fine. So, none of them thought anything of it and went back to eating. But when they heard it again and saw tears of pain in his eyes, they knew the blonde had been trying to keep something from them. _

_"Boruto, what is it?" Sarada asked him. _

_"It's nothing, I'm fine!" he replied angrily. 'Just a toothache that hasn't gone away in two months.' He thought to himself. _

_"Boruto, we know it's your mouth that's bothering you" Mitski told him. "Would you let me look? Maybe I could see the problem."_

_"No Mitski. I don't think that's a good idea," Boruto answered. _

_"Why not?" Asked Shikadai. "If you're in this much pain, and can't eat, wouldn't it be a good idea to know what's wrong so you can get it taken care of?"_

_"I've got a good idea of what it is..." Boruto mumbled to himself. Unfortunately it was not quiet enough to not be heard by the three friends. _

_"What is it then?" Shikadai asked. _

_"Oh, nothing. Just a tooth that's been buggin me" Boruto replied looking down while trying to sound like he wasn't mentally freaking out on the inside. _

_"Why don't you just go get it fixed?" Asked Sarada. _

_"Because he's scared" Mitski answered seeing the look of distress on Boruto's face. _

_"I am not!" He tried to defend, but it was no good._ _The other two had believed Mitski over him. _

_"Ok, fine! So what if I am afraid? I'm not going there anyway. It'll go away on its own." Boruto tried_

_"No it won't," Sarada sighed not wanting to deal with Mr. Stubborn. "You need to go see a dent-"_

_"NO!" Boruto interrupted. "I can't go," he shivered. "Because... because I just can't! Ok?"_

_Next thing he knew Sarada had sucker punched him in the gut and he doubled over from the force and the shock of it. Then as he passed out, the crew picked him up and packed him off. _

That's how he ended up in his current situation with Sarada sitting next to him to make sure he didn't escape.

"Uzumaki, Boruto" said the assistant standing by the door. Or as Boruto preferred, the door of hell. But it did snap him out of his thoughts. He froze in his chair. He did NOT wanna go in there. Then Sarada stood up.

"He's right here miss," Sarada answered for him. He sunk in his chair at being called out.


	2. The Past

"He right here miss," Sarada answered for him. He sunk in his chair at being called out.

* * *

'Couldn't Sarada see he didn't want to go in?'

He was sure he wouldn't make it if he had to do this alone, so as he stood up he turned to look at Sarada. And with his best puppy dog eyes asked "Please come with me?" It worked. She sighed, put down her magazine and stood up to follow.

They walked to one of the exam rooms and the assistant told them to go ahead and go in, she would be right back. Sarada went in, but Boruto stood frozen in the doorway.

Sarada looked at Boruto, "What's wrong Boruto? Why don't you come in and just sit, nobody else is in here yet."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Promise not to make fun of me if I tell you?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well when I was little like 9, I got a toothache when my parents were away for some Kage meeting. My uncle was watching me and my sister was at a play date. So I told my uncle that my tooth hurt and he took me to the dentist. But it wasn't a good one. They said it wasn't bad and they wouldn't need to numb me." His eyes got watery, and tears came down his cheeks. "So while my uncle was in the waiting room, the dental assistant held me down and the dentist started the drill... It hurt Sarada, it hurt so much!" He cried, and found it getting harder to breathe. "And he wouldn't stop. He knew it hurt and he wouldn't stop!" Sarada got up from her chair and walked over to Boruto, wrapping her hands around him and giving him a hug.

"It's gonna be ok this time, I'm here for you." She whispered into his ear.

"I haven't been to a dentist in 3 years. My mom made me go for a while, but I would try to find ways to get out of it. Eventually she gave up trying, now she says that it's my own fault if something happens and I'm on my own."

She has a look of sadness on her face, and he just shakes his head. "It's ridiculous, I know. Being 14 and still terrified of dentists."

"But it's not." Sarada sighed, "It's not your fault the you're afraid Boruto, I would be too if I was in your position." She took a step back and gestured to the chair. "Why don't you just sit?"

Just then the dental assistant walked in. "Hi, I'm Mary, and I'll be taking care of you today, Boruto. You look a little scared, can you come take a seat for me?" He didn't move. "Ok, what if your friend held your hand?" Sarada scooted her chair closer to the big gray chair in the middle of the room. Slowly Boruto went over to the dreaded chair and sat down reaching for Sarada's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know she was there for him.

Mary put a paper bib on him and started to recline the chair. Boruto jumped at the sudden motion but went along with it. Then he was laying flat on his back in the chair, just as the assistant was flipping on the overhead light and adjusting it. One thing for sure he didn't miss about this place was that stupid light right in his eyes blinding him. Then came those words he hadn't heard in years.

"Ok Boruto, can you open up for me?"


	3. It's ok to be Scared

Then came those words he hadn't heard in years.

"Ok Boruto, can you open up for me?"

* * *

He shook his head no. "Come on Boruto, I'll be right here for you," said Sarada. For some reason he listened to her and let his jaw fall open. Mary got started right away scraping at all of his teeth. to say he didn't like it was an understatement. As Mary got closer to the problem tooth he tensed up and pushed Mary's hand away then covered his mouth. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't want Mary to touch his tooth because he knew it would hurt.

Mary looked Boruto in his eyes, "Boruto, I wasn't going to touch that tooth. I know it's the one that's been hurting you."

"You weren't?"

"No, but I had to clean the rest of your teeth to help prevent any future problems. I'll get your sore tooth after the dentist fixes it for you."

"Oh. Ok."

"Boruto, now that you know I won't touch your sore tooth, do you think you could open up so I can finish cleaning your other teeth?"

Boruto nodded, and immediately reached for Sarada's hand while he let Mary continue her work.

Soon Mary was done and she sat up the dental chair.

"Ok Boruto, now I'm going to take some x-rays of your teeth. Then I'll go get the dentist and we'll see what we can do to fix your tooth."

Mary put this heavy (apron?) thing over him and grabbed a bite wing. Boruto listened to every thing Mary was telling him, only because this part wasn't scary. She'd tell him to open, bite down, and open again. This lasted maybe a whole five minutes, and then Mary left. Boruto had almost forgot why he was here, until Mary came back with a man following her.

The man walked in and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Jaxson. I understand you have a tooth that has been bothering you? Boruto shook his head and pointed to Sarada. "I'm just moral support for her, she's kinda shy." Jaxson then looked back and forth between them a couple times before Sarada spoke.

"Boruto, you know that's not true. _I'm not the one that can't eat a burger. _You want to tell Jaxson why you're actually here, or should I?" said Sarada giving him a glare.

"Ok, fine. I lied." Then he quickly blurted "p_leasebecarefulIamjustscared."_

Jaxson looked back at Boruto, "It's ok to be scared, if it helps I can talk you through the whole thing. If you need a break, just raise your hand and I'll stop right away."

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad." whispered Boruto.

"So are you ready to get started?"

"Not really, but sure."

"Ok, what I'm gonna do first is take a look around with my mirror and explorer, sound good?" Boruto wasn't too sure about the metal hook being in his mouth, but he nodded anyway.

Jaxson poked and scratched at every tooth, except for the bad one (thankfully thought Boruto).

But that meant the hard part was coming next...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the favorites and follows! I never thought anyone would read anything I would write, but it means a lot to me that you are! I love getting the encouraging comments because it motivates my lazy bum to write faster. **


	4. Finally

That meant the hard part was coming next...

* * *

That meant a needle in his mouth, and then the drill. Boruto was looking forward to neither of these things.

"Ok Boruto," said Jaxson, "this is the hardest part of today."

_Great, here comes the needle._

"All you have to do is lay still while I put this numbing gel by your tooth, then close your eyes and count to ten."

Boruto tried to get up again only to have his own teammate, Sarada, push him back down so he was laying back on the dreaded dental chair.

"Idonotwannadothis" Boruto wined.

"It's just a small pinch, just close your eyes."

Boruto complied and let the dentist put the numbing gel by his sore tooth. Then he felt something poke him in the gums, but it didn't hurt. Then Jaxson left for a few minutes so the numbing stuff could have a little bit of time to start working. Sarada was still with him holding his hand when he got scared, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it should've been. Then Jaxson walked back in with his assistant Mary.

"Are you feeling numb yet Boruto?" Jaxson asked, taking note that Boruto was now poking his cheek with his finger.

"I think so. My face feels weird."

"Alright, I'm just going to make sure you're completely numb before I start, then Mary will be assisting me fixing up your tooth."

Boruto nodded and let Jaxson make sure he was numb. _Boruto thought, 'this isn't that bad, maybe I can actually do this.' _But then Jaxson asked if he felt any pain, and Boruto shook his head dreading what he knew came next. His thoughts about making it through this went right out the window.

He heard the dentist start the drill and Boruto nearly jumped out of his skin before realizing that he wasn't feeling any pain. He opened his eyes to see that his tooth was being worked on, but he couldn't feel it. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and relaxed.

After the drilling was over the dentist gave him a composite filling so he could eat as soon as his mouth wasn't numb anymore, and also so it would blend in with the rest of his tooth so nobody had to know. Then Mary finished cleaning his teeth and he was finally free of the dental chair!

After everything was over him and Sarada thanked the Jaxson and Mary for their help and for being patient with Boruto, then they left. Boruto went to his favorite place to get burgers since he was now able to eat pain free.

* * *

Boruto and Sarada met their friends Mitsuki and Shikadai to get burgers, (déjà vu haha). This time there was no cry of pain from Boruto, this time they could all enjoy their burgers.

THE END

* * *

**a/n Yay! You made it to the end of my little story. Sorry for the long wait between updates, I write when I feel like it. It's hard to be motivated if I don't know anybody is reading what I'm writing. Please feel free to leave some comments for me to read, or PM me. I would love to hear what you have to say about this little story! Hope y'all have a good day, bye. **


End file.
